This invention relates generally to the handling of bulk materials, and more particularly concerns rapid, dust-contained loading of such materials into portable containers or bins which may subsequently be loaded onto vehicles such as trucks for transport.
The loading of bulk material into containers creates extremely dusty conditions, which is a continual problem from the standpoint of waste and unhealthful conditions for personnel. Examples of such material include wood chips, grain, hay, ground materials and dry particulates of many types. Prior methods of loading of such materials, do not, to my knowledge, incorporate the unusual advantages in structure, mode of operation and results afforded by the present invention.